


Jenny

by CorvidCuriosities (AvianAtrocities)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/CorvidCuriosities
Summary: Y'allready know what tf is going on.





	Jenny

**Author's Note:**

> Y'allready know what tf is going on.

 The confines of the ship were oppressive in more ways than one. On top of the usual spark-tingling claustrophobia that came with space travel, there was the haunted, unspoken knowledge of the exact procurement of the shuttle. As it was, everyone yearned for the _Lost Light_ , even those few who had yet to see it, having been told of it’s existence by an enthusiastic and tangentially furious Rodimus Prime, unsurprisingly.

 So now Velocity sat in her temporary berth, a datapad in her hands, medical text spread across the pixelated screen, ignored as the medic’s soft blue optics settled upon the slender frame just across the small suite. Nautica, all sweeping edges and pragmatic mind, sat curled up on her own berth, helm pressed against the suite’s wall as she studied her own datapad religiously. It wasn't any shock to see the magenta engineer so hard at word, but a niggling guilt tugged at Velocity’s tender spark.

 Nautica has been different since the incident back on the mourning world of Troja Major. Her obsession with Skids, as loyal (and off-putting) as it was, had been absent in light of the Catharsian’s strange meddling. Grieving was one concept, but chasing after resurrection was something else altogether, even more so when Nautica had been willing to sacrifice her own emotions for a chance at reviving a sparkless brain. A part of Velocity blamed herself for letting Nautica go so far with her scheme to thwart death, for allowing her go through with the procedure in the first place, even though her logic and emotion centers told her that she had done the right thing in respecting the engineer’s wishes. But even so, she felt pangs of sorrow when she looked on Nautica’s face and found indifference where grief used to be. Knowing that it could have been their relationship that had been removed and erased frightened her and filled her with empathy towards Skids, permanently deactivated though he was.

 Her fuel tank twisted into knots at the mere thought of losing what she had with Nautica. Their friendship was only a portion of what she desired to have with her, but even so, it was still so very precious to her.

  _Nautica_ was precious to her.

 “What are you looking at, Lottie?”  
Nautica caught her staring over her forgotten datapad and a smile bloomed so gracefully upon her faceplate, Velocity smiled back and turned her gaze down in a sheepish apology.

 “Your paint is chipping,” she said softly, not technically lying but not exactly telling the full truth. “On your mouth.”

 Nautica laid her tablet aside to put her fingers to her lips, optics shuttering as she felt for wear.

 “It’s been awhile since my last touch up,” she admitted with an airy laugh, a sound Velocity cherished deep in her spark. “I left my paint back on the _Lost Light_.”

 “I have mine with me,” Velocity offered lightly, servo preemptively searching her subspace for the box that held her touch up kit.

 “Could you fix my lip color?” Nautica asked, sitting up in her bunk, already wiping away the last traces of paint on her mouth with a bit of solvent and textile.

 Velocity smiled and held up the thin tube of paint, “Like you need to ask.”

 “Medics have steadier hands than engineers,” Nautica teased, moving to make room as her friend joined her on the clean spread of the berth.

 “That's what they say, but they’ve never met me,” Velocity laughed, settling down to face the other Camien, twirling her lip paint between her fingers. “Let me see your face.”

 Nautica leant forward, lips puckered and mirth in her eyes.

 Velocity’s spark trembled in her laser core.

 “You’re such a sparkling,” she admonished fondly as she took Nautica’s jaw in her hand, pushing aside the deep longing that saturated her frame. “Stop playing around and let me work.”

 “I’ve yet to meet a medic with a pleasant bedside manner,” Nautica quipped back, bubbling into laughter when Velocity pinched her cheek.

 “I wonder why, with your attitude!”

 But the playful words and prodding teases fell by the way, the engineer opened her mouth to the medic, who delicately pulled the thin brush from her bottle to draw a careful line of paint over her bottom lip. The paint was a rich mint, a deep shade that complimented the fresh hues of Velocity’s frame. Against the grey of Nautica’s face the color seemed strange- alien but in a striking way. It accented the warmth of her magenta well.

 “Lottie?” Nautica said, pulling her out of her daze. Her brush sat motionless on the other bot’s lip despite her smile. “Are you alright?”

 “I’m… fine,” she answered back quietly. Her hand began to move again, finishing the outer edges of Nautica’s lips. She dabbed more paint on the fullness of her plating, filling in the space until the surface was fully covered in an even coat.

 “All done,” she whispered reverently, voice gentle as her hand lingered on Nautica’s face. By logic and standard social protocol, she should have ceased contact as soon as it became unnecessary, but her touch remained as her eyes locked with Nautica’s, the light of the optics bleeding together seamlessly in the dim hab suite.

 She leaned in and pressed her mouth to Nautica’s, abandoning regard for her sub-processes that screamed to her explicitly that this was an awful, _terrible_ , _absolute disaster_ of an impulse.

 Paint smeared against Nautica’s slack mouth when Velocity pulled away, hot energon rising to her upper derma and her optics tore away in the sudden wave of guilt and embarrassment. “I’m sorry,” her voice sounded hoarse, as if rusted with her regret.

“I shouldn't’ve--”  
“Lottie.”  
“This is the last thing you need right now--”  
“ _Lottie_.”  
“I’m so sorry--”

 A sticky mouth covered her rambling one and the taste of wet paint flooded her oral sensors, along with the familiar but foreign taste of what she had come to know as Nautica. So while her processor spun wildly inside her head, Velocity slipped back into Nautica's mouth without protest, one hand clutching tightly to the capped bottle of teal paint while the other grasped tentatively at the other mechanism’s face.

 They parted again, reluctantly this time, Velocity’s eyes bright with worry and love and concern and the barely constrained glimmer of hope.

 “You’ve ruined my paint job,” Nautica said, her smile spark-stalling even with a chaotic smear of teal paint spanning her lower face.

 Velocity smiled back, running a thumb over her lower lip, marveling silently as partially dried paint gathered on the tip of her finger. “Just a tad bit.”

 “We should fix that,” she proposed as she snaked her arms around Velocity’s neck and kissed her again.

 Velocity agreed wholeheartedly. 


End file.
